


[Podfic] My Dreams Lie Scattered Before You

by niania



Series: Mirror Images [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fourth Wall, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, SPN/RPF crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/pseuds/niania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha may have his eccentricities, but there was a reason he accepted Gabriel in Richard's life as easily as he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] My Dreams Lie Scattered Before You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Dreams Lie Scattered Before You (Reflected on a Liquid Surface)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186958) by [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner). 



> Thanks again to [](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/)**morganoconner** for the permission to record her fics and for writing these amazing stories! \o/

Cover Art provided by niania.

| 

## My Dreams Lie Scattered Before You

  


**Author:** morganoconner  
  
 **Reader:** niania  
  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural/RPF crossover  
  
 **Pairing:** Castiel/Misha  
  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
  
 **Warnings:** none  
  
 **Summary:** Misha may have his eccentricities, but there was a reason he accepted Gabriel in Richard's life as easily as he did.  
  
  
[Text](http://shadow-legacy.livejournal.com/43413.html) | **Wordcount:** 850  
[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?ev2o49n6i2calc4) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:12  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Reader's Notes:**

This fic is a timestamp to "These Scattered Shards of a Broken Mirror" which you can find [here](http://l-niania.livejournal.com/5308.html). There's also an audiobook version with both podfics in one file [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?3jttskds81x8vll). (m4b, 12 MB)

I love this fic! ♥ It's just the pairing is all sorts of wonderful and they are adorable and so in-character in how they behave around each other. Even though I love Castiel and think he's an incredibly interesting character I sometimes have a hard time reading pairings with him. I can't really explain why... However, Castiel/Misha just works for me here. They're so different but fit together like puzzle pieces. And picture them! Castiel having his arms around Misha who nuzzles his nose into Cas' neck... Yeah, I know what you're thinking right now. :P Ugh, there're needs to be more of this pairing! Authors, where are you? Please? >_<

This cover is my second try on doing something not even close to picture manipulation. I only know the very basics but I like it for a beginner piece. The pics just fit. Misha looks so Misha-ish and Cas is totally Cas and not Misha. I couldn't figure out how to make the colours of the two pics matching yet, but well...  
  



End file.
